


Won't you exorcise my mind?

by mosquitoman



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe, Angst, Crushes, Dystopia, Evil Corporations, Missing Persons, Modern, Spies & Secret Agents, brian is a bit weird, but everything is hopefully gonna be okay, everyone is a mess, inspired by bastille, roger is a sad boy, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosquitoman/pseuds/mosquitoman
Summary: Brian has a job interview but never comes back, Roger goes searching for him. Oh, also there are some evil corporations and other wild stuff on the way.





	Won't you exorcise my mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for a school project and didn't finish it, so I decided to translate the bit what I wrote here in hopes I'll complete it. This was the first time I've actually started writing a story willingly, so it might be shit and definitely not in character. I still have no idea where I'm gonna go with this, so enjoy this mess. 
> 
> English is not my first language so there might be some grammar errors.
> 
> Oh, also, this was inspired by a Bastille fic I read quite a long time ago, ask if you want a link I'll try to find it.

White doors open and a tall, curly haired man stepped in a 43-storey building. The lobby was busy with employees who were all wearing jumpsuits that matched with the white walls and furniture. Every employee had a serial number next to a weird triangle-looking logo on their suit instead of a normal name tag. The man continued walking through the first floor of the building to the boss' office. The hallways were so quiet you could easily hear whispered conversations and tired sighs of the people passing by. When the man finally stopped and looked up, he could see the big white door in front of him. Over the door was a sign with the boss' name and next to it was the same logo you could see all over the building. The man raised his hand, and knocked.

Roger sat on his windowsill and fidgeted with a half burnt cigarette butt while he listened to the radio and the quiet sound of nightly rain. It had been two weeks since Brian had disappeared. No announcements, no mentions on TV or newspapers, nothing. Usually you hear about missing people immediately, because the NOTW (News Of The World) corporation had cameras everywhere. Not figuratively everywhere, like you would think, but literally everywhere. The whole city had only few places where were no cameras installed, probably because most buildings in those areas were abandoned and nobody thought people would go there.

NOTW was a very shady but an interesting company that just like its name tells us, delivered news from the world. The headquarters of NOTW were located in Roger's hometown's tallest building, and you couldn't get in without the boss' permission. 

NOTW's employees were all around the city making sure nobody would say or do anything wrong. Most of the employees had white full body jumpsuits, except the special agents who has black jumpsuits with a red logo on them, and reporters who had completely white suits. Roger tried his best to avoid the people dressed in jumpsuits because he didn't support anything they did. With the cameras in the city it was easy to dictate people and everyone who tried to sabotage broadcasts or anything the company's work were executed. 

Brian had always been too interested in the corporation's activities. He watched a lot of TV-broadcasts and listened to the radio, something Roger did only if he absolutely had to. Brian also sometimes inspected NOTW's broken down equipment if he could get some, and he once even tried to hack their database but without any results.

The morning Brian went missing had started normally. Roger woke up after Brian and after many attempts at falling back to sleep he finally got up. He walked to the kitchen, classical music playing in the background, and immediately melted into the familiar faint smell of coffee. 

"Mornin' Rog", Brian greeted when he saw Roger in a gigantic T-shirt that he most likely stole from Brian's closet. "There's still some coffee left, but I just used the last sugar cube we had. I'll buy some when I get back." The confused look he got as an answer explained enough for him to continue: "I have an job interview soon, I gotta get going." Roger still wasn't fully awake, so he just gave a little hum for an answer and watched as Brian hurried through the door.

The man lowered his hand. "Come in", a deep, powerful voice said from the other side of the door. The heavy door made no sound when the tall curly-headed lad walked in the office. The room had a very high ceiling, and as you could already guess, was completely white. In front of the door on the other side of the room was a completely clean desk, and behind it stood a very large chair. The chair's back was turned to door but clearly a man was sitting there. "I've been waiting for you", the man said while turning to the visitor slowly, "Brian May."


End file.
